<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bounty | Kylo Ren by jayswolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114548">Bounty | Kylo Ren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayswolo/pseuds/jayswolo'>jayswolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayswolo/pseuds/jayswolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba Fett, one of the best bounty hunters in the entire galaxy, and your father. Since your young years on Kamino, you've been trained to take your father's place as the most illustrious hunter known. Now being a young adult and fulfilling your destiny to continue your bloodline, you a feared soldier among the public have been called in by the First Order for your skills. Meaning you and the man who needs you to complete the job become particularly close. </p><p>TARGET: luke skywalker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「𝐁𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐓𝐘」<br/>"our secrecy is our survival, our survival is our strength"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>character list: <br/>kylo ren <br/>reader <br/>boba fett <br/>luke skywalker <br/>general hux <br/>ezra....theo james</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨: "𝐝𝐨 𝐢 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰?" - 𝐚𝐫𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐜 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐤𝐞𝐲𝐬 </p><p>1:05  ───|────── 2:53<br/>|◁              II             ▷|<br/>                          ∞            ↺<br/>▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ █ 100 %</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Boba Fett, one of the best bounty hunters in the entire galaxy, and your father. Since your young years on Kamino, you've been trained to take your father's place as the most illustrious hunter known. Now being a young adult and fulfilling your destiny to continue your bloodline, you a feared soldier among the public have been called in by the First Order for your skills. Meaning you and the man who needs you to complete the job become particularly close. </p><p>TARGET: luke skywalker. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>story warning <br/>hey again ;) .... welcome to bounty! a new plot and story i've been planning out, i've had these ideas for a while i just wanted to finish envie first so i wasn't overwhelmed. another smutty book because what else am i good at? this one is a bit more storyline and action packed just because y/n is a bounty hunter! please do not hate me but this is a VERY slow burn book. also two very strong characters, you play an extremely independent and strong character. </p><p>story smut tags<br/>dom!kylo sub!reader <br/>dom!reader sub!kylo <br/>physical abuse <br/>toxic relationships... ofc &lt;\3<br/>dubious consent <br/>spitting, a lot. <br/> threesome (ha..)<br/>more! will add as the story continues. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>authors note ☪︎ ೃ.⊹<br/>welcome back to another one of my stories! thank you for continuing this journey with me, love you all. nothing super detailed here just want to let you know there will be song recommendations and outfit/scene visuals. make sure you pay attention! they help visualize scenes &lt;3 love you all...!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>enjoy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad, That's- No! Let me do it.." You snatched the blaster, your father had always had trouble cleaning yours since it was a custom made. Your power pack had an easily accessible latch, making it almost elementary to reload your blaster. The particle beams were at almost ten times the heat and quickness then your fathers. You had been given Gregar Typhos blaster pistol as a child, something you'd be able to use when you grew. Which is exactly what you did, storing it on your hilt as you used your larger canon blaster for most of the action. Although if you truly wanted too, you didn't need weapons to fight. </p><p>Wrapping your fingers around the handle, pushing it downward so the barrel was facing you. Using the silk rag to clean the muck and dried blood off of it. Your helmet of course was next. Once you had finished cleaning every part of the now torn apart blaster throughly you began to reassemble to, being sure to handle each piece with extreme delicacy. </p><p>Your father, Boba Fett, was now working on his own gun. He was much more careless with his, only sweeping over the parts with a half washed cloth and snapping the pieces back together with negligence. His helmet laid beside him, as his gloves were tossed to the side. You had a tradition with your father, since the beginning of your bounty hunting journey the both of you would sit together and clean your weapons and armory. At first he'd help you, being a twelve year old trainee had its pros but it was still always a struggle to do most things on your own. But now with age you've exceeded your father and his skills, although he'd never admit it out loud. Sometimes you found yourself helping him, age was catching up to him. </p><p>"My old blaster has never done me wrong, I don't know why you need such an advanced technological... thing" He scoffed, almost offended that you didn't want one similar to his. While it would be cool to have used his, or even one similar to his and your grandfathers. You needed something of your own, because everything else in your bloodline was so similar. The helmet, the uniform, the battle technique in general was the same because of who you were taught by. When you had first started training Jango, your grandfather was your main mentor since your father was being all famous. He'd always tell you that originality was your best weapon, if you had a combat style so unique you'd never be defeated. But your father had an opposite ideal, he thought keeping it "in the family" would make you the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. And while you had obtained that title already, it wasn't because of your combat style. It was, thankfully, because of your success rate. 100% guarantee. </p><p>Finishing up the inspection and cleaning of your helmet had completed your traditionally session with your father for the day, standing up straight and allowing your hair to fall onto the metal of your suit. Placing your pistol into your hilt, and your blaster on your shoulder by its leather strap, your helmet finding home sake under your arm has you held it with security. Your father had been finished long before you because of his adeptness to finish as quickly as possible, leaned back in his chair a spirit in his hand as always. </p><p>"Well Dad, I'd better get going.. It's getting late and I have a job in the morning" You spoke as your feet made their way to the doorway, he kissed you goodbye although you didn't live very far from him. "I'll be sure to check in tomorrow.." You smiled, something only your father had ever seen. He gave a curt nod while you walked out, closing the door behind you. Although you had been born and raised on Kamino, you weren't keen on living there. Which is why you thanked the force you had traveled often for work, seeing almost everything the galaxy had to offer. </p><p>Kamino was a cold planet, dark in every hidden and non hidden corner of the world. Rain had fallen so often you had forgotten what it felt like to be dry when it wasn't in the comfort of your own home. What had mostly surrounded was landing pads and their ships, as well as small dome shaped buildings that house Kamino's government. You lived what some would call lavish on this planet, being considered "royalty" and all had its perks. A nice penthouse, with surrounding glass windows although there wasn't much of a view to accompany it, and your landing pad along with its ship. Something you had considered your most prized possession, although you weren't the best pilot known in the galaxy you were good enough to get you where you had to be, thankfully. </p><p>Trudging to your door, and slipping into your home and out of the rain felt like sun on Kamino. Tossing your helmet on it's stand, and almost ripping off your armor, something you considered to be one of the best feelings in the galaxy. Leaving you in just your slim undershirt, and your underwear. Sure you'd expect to have something under but, most of the time you didn't bother. Running both hands through your hair, ruffling it around as an attempt to make yourself even more comfortable. Your barefoot feet finding solace in the cold tile underneath them, tapping their way to your kitchen as you opened the fridge. Hunger had consumed you way to many hours of the day, thankfully your job kept you fit. </p><p>Cooking yourself a meal, and prepping it with excellence as if anyone else would see it. As if you wouldn't completely devour it minutes later. Your thoughts of consuming the freshly prepped meal in-front of you were cut off by the sound of ringing coming from your office, and groan slipping your lips as you aggressively dropped your fork. Grumpily stomping into the room that held your weaponry, technology, and client/target files. Your finger pressed the data pad button, a large face being plastered onto the monitor hung on the wall. Forgetting you were in your underwear you picked up, allowing whoever was on the other side of the call see you. </p><p>"Fett, Can I help you?" You rose a brow, your lips pursed in annoyance. A ginger haired man, with skin as pale as rice. You stifled a laugh at his mugged face, you would've thought he lived on Kamino with skin that lacked sun like his. He looked, angry. No, annoyed. </p><p>"I'm looking for-," he spoke your name, looking off camera, you assumed to read your name off of a paper. </p><p>"This is she, can I help you with something? I've kinda got something waiting for me." You crossed your arms in-front of your chest, your hip popping to its side as you waited for him to stop wasting your time. </p><p>"We need a bounty hunter, we are in need of... well- hunting" He spoke, his accent making him sound more posh than it should have. You rolled your eyes, split seconds away from hanging up the call. </p><p>"My name is General Hux, from The First Order.." You froze, out of all the planets and places you've seen in the galaxy the Starkiller base was one of the places you had never seen or visited before. Hearing stories from your grandfather and father were the most you could get out of them, and stories of the people they hunted.</p><p>Without hesitation you spoke, "Fine." </p><p>He almost smiled, the slightest twitch of his lips in joy that you had accepted. "Great! We need you here tomorr-" You cut him off, you don't work for people. They work for you. </p><p>"Slow down General, I need a lot more information than that. Like place? Target? Target planet?" You said finally taking a seat, your neck craning upward to see the monitor. </p><p>"Luke Skywalker"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every morning on Kamino was similar to the night before, no sound of birds chirping or the sun rising to wake you up. Just the sound of harsh, unforgiving rain and the stings of thunder that sounded either too far to worry about or too close to sleep in ease. Ships soaring past your glass windows, the sounds of engines docking and their ramps hissing open was usually your alarm clock in the morning. </p><p>"Good-morning, Miss Fett," Your maid, Grace, has been your only friend on Kamino for years. She practically raised you, having been your caretaker as a child while your grandfather and father worked much farther than they could take you. After you grew old enough and finally moved out of your fathers small hut in the middle of Kamino, and into a much larger penthouse you decided it'd be best to take Grace with you, seeing as your father didn't need a caretaker..yet.</p><p>You groaned, your head was suffocated into the almost tens of pillows you had sleeped with. The comfort almost filling the hole of sleeping alone for so long. You rolled over, your eyes struggling to open. Grace sat on the corner of your bed, her legs crossed with a cup in hand. You raised a brow, a small smirk on your lips almost unnoticeable. "What's that?" You questioned, your feet kicking the blanket out of the way. </p><p>She playfully waived the cup around your face, the smell of straight black coffee infecting your nose. Your eyes closing at the intoxicating scent, before being abruptly awoken. </p><p>"You can only drink this if you get up! You have a big job to attend to don't you?" She said pulling the cup backward and out of your reach. You groaned, ruffling your hair as you tore yourself out of bed. You hated when she was right, which was most of the time to say the least.</p><p>"Fine! Look I'm up, now hand over the cup!" Grace straightened her posture as she lifted herself from the bed, handing you the cup with a smirk. Her, "it works everytime" look plastered onto her aged faced. Taking the cup in one hand, the warmth almost surging through your hands and up into the rest of your body, giving you the boost you needed. You took a sip, the heat rushing into your face as you ignored to soft burn on your tongue, the coffee hadn't fully cooled down yet. You didn't seem to care, taking a sip after another having to stop yourself before you finished the entire cup in one standing. </p><p>A soft sigh escaping your lips, "This was just what I needed, thank you Grace. Now I have get ready and be on my way to work for the First Order,"  You spoke the last words in a deep, british posh accent to empasize just what you thought of the First Order. Grace let out a laugh, and you followed. </p><p>"What do you think is gonna happen when you get up there? I mean it can't possibly be an easy ordeal with people like General Hux, and the Supreme Leader.." She said mocking your accent, not doing a very good job. You turned over your shoulder to look at her, an eyebrow rasied confused. You hadn't known much about the First Order nor did you care, from the stories you were told they were a bunch of bad guys who killed for sport. Sure your job description didn't stray to far from theres but it was.. different for you. </p><p>"Supreme Leader?" You questioned, not sure who that was. Out of all the stories you had been told, a new Supreme Leader hadn't once been mentioned. You turned around fully, now facing her as you finished putting on your undergarments. </p><p>"Kylo Ren..Have you not heard the stories? The relentless, courageous, strong, powerful.." She spoke in awe, before realizing the splurge she had went on about someone she had never met before. A moment of eye contact between the two of you as you rose a brow, a small grin on your lips at her fascination with the so called, 'Kylo Ren'. </p><p>"Well you know, he's very feared among the galaxy. I suggest you be careful, just go and finish the job..Losing your head isn't the best review to be left with on your capabilities to finish the mission," She joked, you rolled your eyes playfully. Your suit now put on, your helmet laid on your bed as you chugged your second cup of coffee. A sigh of satisfaction leaving you as your eyes closed in content. </p><p>Picking up your helmet and clicking it on, as it connected to the rest of your suit. The purple detailing lit up, almost glowing as it surged to life. The clicking of your silver stoned footwear had bounced off of your walls as you walked out toward your landing pad. Your transport awaited, a soft knock on your door. Your head turning backward, as your front door barged open. </p><p>Ezra.. Your partner in crime, literally. Walking in, his dark bronze suit glowing under the light fixtures that hanged above him. His helmet rested on his hip as he held it up with his forearm, his messy curls a sign of his early awakening. </p><p>"Ladies," He spoke with suave, self diagnosing himself a 'ladies man,' hence his frequent use of the word ladies. You scoffed, your helmet distorting your voice. </p><p>"Ezra, I almost left your ass here. Wanna hurry up and jump into the transport so we can leave? The sooner we head out, the sooner we come home and I'd-," Your words cut off by the gentleman who had found his way in front of you. </p><p>"Okay, Okay! Relax, I'm here now. We can go without you hyperventilating," He laughed, pushing past you as he walked out toward your ship. </p><p>"I'm flying.." He spoke as he walked, your head snapping toward him and you jogged to the landing pad. </p><p>"Yeah in your dreams," You laughed, running past him and jumping into the pilots seat before he could, he followed sitting in the seat next to you. </p><p>"First Order here we come," Ezra spoke with little to no enthusiasm. </p><p>—</p><p>Your ship docking into what seemed like Starkiller's docking bay. The sound of the roaring engines slowly shutting off and it's gears whispering before the sound came to a complete halt. You let out a soft sigh as you unbuckled your seatbelt, hopping off the transport before being greeted by a stormtrooper in all silver. Their posture militarized as they held out their hand toward your chest to stop you, your head cocked to the side. </p><p>Grabbing their arm, using your elbow to bend the silver giants arm to half it's size and pull it behind them. A chicken wing most would call it, a wail leaving the soldiers lips and you were pulled off by a force behind you. The reaction a habit to anyone who came near you in an aggressive manner, although most wouldn't consider the approach aggressive..you would. </p><p>"Woah! Woah!" Ezra pulled you backward, the silver covered marine holding their arm close to their chest as they fell backward into an array of white stormtroopers. </p><p>Suddenly, the accent that felt so familiar to you had moved closer. Moving in-front of you, a smug grin plastered onto his lips as he held out his hand for you to shake. You tilted your head to the side, looking down at his hand and then back up at him. He pulled his hand back in retreat, placing both arms behind his back as he bowed his head slightly. </p><p>"Thank you for coming, your attendance is truly appreciated.." He spoke, his posh accent almost bothersome. He looked over your shoulder, a wider grin as he gestured behind you. You unmoving, waited for whatever he was pointing at to move closer in view. </p><p>"I see you've met Captain Phasma.." He motioned behind him, the silver mercenary still in agony as they held their arm with ease. "And now you must meet our Supreme Leader," The sound of hard boots surrounding you, his walk resonating in the bay as everyone who enclosed had succumbed into an eerie silence. His movements sounded slower as he inched toward you, found placement in-front you. </p><p>The soft glow of purple that shined from your suit almost reflecting onto him and his all back aura. Moving his hands upward, one hand on either side of his mask as he clicked both sides, the removing of his helmet slowly revealing his true identity. </p><p>Beauty, pure beauty. With a god complex and almost no imperfections that were easily spotted. His structure almost ten times more attractive as he avowed himself, your eyes scanning each mark on his face thankfully hidden by your helmet. Shot out of your daze by Ezra who had moved up from behind you, shoulder to shoulder with your now as he reached his hand out toward Kylo Ren. </p><p>"Sir. Ezra Novar," He spoke your name. "..right hand man, happy to help." Ezra nodded, Kylo acknowledged his hand but didn't shake it only giving a curt nod in return. Before he himself reached his out toward you, a gesture to shake hands in salutation. Your helmet tilted down, looking at his hand as he said your first name with assertiveness. </p><p>Your hands found the side of your helmet as you tore it off, your head jerked to the left then right as to situate your hair as it fell behind you and onto your shoulders. His eyes widened in the slightest bit, as the side of his lips twitched almost unnoticeable. </p><p>You ignored the hand shake and pursed your lips, speaking. </p><p>"Miss Fett to you, Supreme Leader," You smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>